1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a direct current (DC) voltage by collecting a radio wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication and mobile communication systems have developed, wireless electronic devices which operate at low electric-power are increasing. Such wireless electronic products are so small that they are used as portable devices or are used by being attached to mobile units.
Apparatuses for collecting wireless energy which generate a DC voltage by collecting wireless energy are employed by such wireless electronic devices and supply operating electric-power to the wireless electronic devices.
According to a method of collecting wireless energy, wireless electronic devices may be classified into wireless electronic devices for collecting energy of a specific frequency of a transmitter and wireless electronic devices for collecting energy of an electromagnetic skywave frequency.
A wireless electronic device for collecting energy of a specific frequency of a transmitter has a problem in that the amount of received electric-power is not sufficient when the wireless electronic device is located far away from the transmitter.
A wireless electronic device for collecting energy of an electromagnetic skywave frequency may receive electric-power irrespective of the position of the wireless electronic device, but has a problem in that, since a level of electromagnetic wave energy is limited by laws dealing with radio waves, the amount of received electric-power is not sufficient.